Production and control methods, substantially automatic, in production lines of plates for electronics are known. Known methods normally comprise a first step in which a plate is positioned in a printing station. The method comprises a second step in which the plate is subjected to the deposition of metal or other material by a printing unit.
The method also comprises a third step in which the plate is moved from the printing station to a control and exit station where it is subjected to a conformity test, both to control that there are no cracks or micro-fractures and also that the metal or other material has been correctly deposited, according to the desired disposition.
The method comprises a fourth step in which the plate is moved to an exit station towards subsequent treatments or, if it has been identified as defective, is removed for example manually and collected in a suitable container or moved by means of suitable movement means towards a material recycling device.
One disadvantage of the known method is that the plate is subjected to the deposition of the metal even if it is defective, for example due to micro-fractures, and therefore destined to be discarded. This causes both a waste of material and of energy during the deposition of the metal, as well as a diminished productivity due to the time needed for the deposition on a defective plate.
A further disadvantage of the known method is that the removal of defective plates entails the use of specific movement means or the presence of personnel able to make the collection.
One purpose of the present invention is to perfect a method for the production and control for plates or wafers for electronics that allows to reduce energy and materials.
A further purpose of the present invention is to perfect a method that allows to increase the productivity of the deposition of metal or other materials on the plates or on the wafers.
A further purpose of the present invention is to perfect a method that allows to remove the defective plates substantially automatically.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.